Recently, high-resolution, high-frame-rate display devices such as 4K2K (4096*2160 pixels) liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) are developed. Under the circumstances, it is intended to use high-speed driver circuits to drive the display panel.
However, as the operation speed of a driver circuit increased, the power consumption of the driver circuit will be higher, causing the operating temperature to rise and adversely affecting the performance of the display device.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a display method capable of reducing the power consumption of driver circuits of a display device.